Love & Reverie
by JackInPaint
Summary: Constantly wondering what love is about when she, in the first place had already been experiencing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **A bored out life with being happy was a chore. And then she met him, someone who insisted to help her find the thing that could make her happy.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hey guys! A new story for SasuHina! :) no worries, I did not forget about my other on going stories! Anyway, do enjoy and review about it! :)_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 1

.

.

Early in the afternoon of Spring, the sun was not really shinning that brightly and there were no petals falling from trees and floating in mid air like how everyone assumed Spring days would look like. Hinata was depressed. Not really. However, that was what everyone thought. Everyone thought she was depressed. Which she in fact, wasn't at all. She exited her classroom after silently bidding goodbyes to her friends.

After school, she would go back home. Get herself changed and then made her way down to her little sister tuition centre. After fetching her little sister back home, she would then go for grocery shopping. She had everything planned out nicely. So she could say that she was busy but in fact, she was just tired and at the same time, she did not really like gathering. Anti-social. Maybe. Just a little.

School was probably the only fun thing to her. She must be crazy to think like this but just simply by looking at her daily schedule plan, yes, for once school was the only fun thing. After all, all her friends were in school. And one more thing, Hinata may be a quiet girl but definitely, not one of those outcast that only sit at one corners and who knows what they were thinking. She was a quiet girl with friends.

Not long ago, she stupidly signed up for a course (Peer pressure.) A course her school offered and she had entirely no idea what was that course all about. For goodness, she did not even know the title of the course. Well, at least this could be another fun thing to Hinata. Besides just school.

Not really. The course was boring. Except for the fact that the course was held in a prestigious school. As expected, a prestigious school indeed was a prestigious school. Buildings were nicely painted though the texture looked a little like cottage cheese. The female student of the school walked with their chest out and heads up. (Which pretty much reminded her of those cocky high status assholes.) Everyone looked so 'prestigious' too.

She and her friends were told to sit around a circle and then slowly being picked to transfer to another circle of other schools. And everyone would be mixed and separated from their friends. They wanted bonding but all Hinata saw was shy idiotic eye contact between everyone. Then, there was this middle aged man who almost every single day she attended the course, he was wearing a low cut v neck shirt that exposed his really hairy chest. He had a really thick accent and sometimes, Hinata could not catch what he was talking about and by the look of everyone's expression, she supposed that none of them were actually listening.

The course was a bore. Definitely. Every single day, that hairy chest man never failed to talk about his teenage life and how he managed to get over a girl who he really loved a lot and pursued his dream which was to be a motivator. To Hinata, he was simply just a man who repeated his stories and seemed to make no impact on everyone and had a hairy chest. With a super thick accent and sometimes had the tendency to have his saliva spat out.

"I am a motivator and I lived to motivate people like you guys." He said.

He continued the same old story and everyone's only up when it was the last five minutes with his usual statement "I believed that everyone have a reason to be alive. And that is to work towards their goal." Then he would start telling mini stories within that five minutes and ended the entire thing with everyone punching their fist in the air and said "I can do it. I must work towards my goal!" (Obviously everyone was being forced to do that.)

And now, the only fun thing for Hinata would be the break time. Where she and her would be able to walk around the entire school, exploring every single detail of it and having no worries that they would be scolded by teachers of security guard. (Prestigious school's principal trusted their students too much.) It was good though. At least, they got to see how 'prestigious' students behaved and looked like.

And then there was this guy. He was always with a loud blonde dude that never seemed to stop talking. After coming to this school for a week, she had noticed that particular guy. He was always quiet. Hair spiked up, really beautiful features and a good body. A god damn hot guy.

After break, she would returned to the library and listened to the same old story again. Throughout the entire talk about the same old life of that hairy chest guy, the hot guy was the only thing that was on Hinata's mind. Not that she thought that she might actually have a chance with him but hey, fantasizing _is_ good. And weird sometimes.

The course was going to end. And the thought of it ending only seemed to her that she couldn't see anymore of that hot guy. (It's usual for girls to stare at hot guys. Like, honestly, which girl doesn't?) She knew she wouldn't be coming back here.

"Alright, I want you guys to look at the person on your right and then tell him or her what's your goal."

It was retarded. To look at the person of your right, everyone obviously would be looking to their right which only then, they would be talking to the side of the other parties's face or the back of their head. Really, it was retarded. And happened that today was the last day of the course, it ended rather late. Bad thing yet kinda good though. That hot guy entered the library. And which happened she was talking to the back of the person on her right's head.

She eyed him as he walked towards one of the book shelves and started searching for some books. It took him awhile to finally found what he wanted and then, he leaned himself against the shelf and started reading it. How can he focus with everyone saying their goals which sounded like a giant mumbling to himself.

"We will work towards our goal!" Everyone had their fist raised and after a few seconds, everyone was dismissed.

Hinata packed her bag slowly while she watched the hot guy still focussing on the book. And then she wondered when will she be able to catch such a hot guy again? After all, she came from an all girls school.

"Hinata, lets get going." Ten-ten, her brunette friend waited for her as she packed her stuff.

"Yea, I'll meet you at the front gate." Hinata said softly.

Ten-ten nodded her head and made her way out of the library. Then, it was just a few of other students, the librarian, the hairy chest motivator and him and her left in the library. Not wanting to be rude, she stopped her staring and helped the hairy chest motivator to pack his stuff.

Then as she lifted her head, she noticed him making his way towards her direction which happened to make her heart skipped a few beat. Maybe she was thinking too much. He made his way towards the motivator and started talking to him with perfect English which only made her felt a little more attracted to him.

"Hey,"

Turning around to see that the hot guy was actually talking to her, the female Hyuga couldn't help but to feel nervous. Just a little. Like having a few hiccups and smiled crookedly which she then hoped her smile didn't really much freak him out or anything.

"Hi." She greeted.

"What motivates you?" He quizzed.

For a moment, she actually hoped that she had paid attention to whatever that hairy chest motivator had said throughout the entire two weeks course. At least, she could say something to impress him and gave him a rather deep impression on her.

"Nothing." She said and regretted it.

"Nothing? How come?" He continued.

"I've a goal in life. Which is only to be happy and gave my little sister a happy life. That's it. And for my little sister to be happy, I have to be happy." Hinata said as she fiddled with her uniform.

"Wow, so being happy is a chore to you?" He cocked his brow a little.

"Currently there's nothing that could make me happy." Hinata smiled a little and shrugged.

He then chuckled and nodded his head "you're interesting. I've never heard that being happy is a chore."

He then grabbed her hand without her permission and pulled out a pen from his pants pocket and started scribbling number on her palm "I'll help you find the thing that can make you happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **Happy is a choice. That is Hinata's philosophy and Sasuke is determined to prove her wrong and changes her point of view**.**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Enjoy and review about it :) reviews never fail to give me the encouragement to go on! _

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 02

.

.

"What?" Ten-ten raised her brow and stared at the blue head with awe "he gave you his number?"

Hinata nodded her her head slowly and pulled her hand up "but it's like no difference at all with him not giving me his number. First, he scribbled his number and second, I've sweaty palms."

The number that had been written on her hand by that hot dude was being 'washed' off by her sweaty palm. And for some reason, right after he gave her his number, his impression now on Hinata's mind was far more different compare to the first impression she had for him.

Some dude with good English and liked to randomly gave his number out to strangers and too had said that he wanted to help her find things that could make her happy. Being _happy_ is up to your choice, there was nothing can make one happy. Some dude with a rather good looking face and a just not that intelligent attitude. Though he came from a prestigious school.

"Hinata, you always look at something with such boring thoughts. Who knows, such little things might be a change in your life or something." Ten-ten mutely sighed.

No one actually really understood Hinata. On the appearance, she just happened to be one of those quiet girls who was lucky enough to have friends. She wanted more. More like having friends that could actually understood her. A reason why she always thought of things so boringly was because she didn't find it interesting at all. (Make sense) She hoped that she could find something that would actually stopped her from thinking things so boringly.

Though she still appreciated everyone who became her friends.

"Speaking of which, maybe that guy could be your crush. I mean, you admitted that he's cute." A smirked flashed across ten-ten's face.

She didn't even bother to look for a crush or something despite many of her friends insisted her to so that maybe by having a crush, her life would be more fun. Yea, like having one guy would amazingly brightened up your life. She didn't thought of having one or even looking for one. Everyone's going to die anyway. Why bring everyone in and then hurt them when you are dying?

"No. Now, he's like a random weird guy to me." Hinata shrugged and smiled "you can have it if you want."

"I already have mine." She smiled "we are all waiting for you to get one. An especially one who is cute enough to shut that Karin's mouth up. She wouldn't stop saying how cute her boyfriend is."

"Ten-ten, yours is cute." Hinata chuckled softly "I mean, he's good."

"You said that because he's your cousin, right?"

Hinata shrugged "not really."

She enjoyed talking to ten-ten. She enjoyed but that doesn't mean she is happy. And maybe because of how the society thought that when one enjoys the moment means that he or she is happy. Not really.

Sometimes, it's up to your choice to either tell a tale of happiness despite the fact that its a tale of tragedy. And as for the quiet blue head, she chose the hard way of life. To snap everything out and just focussed to make everyone around her happy but not herself.

"Now, you just missed your chance of getting a real hot guy." Said the brunette.

* * *

Hinata stared into the ceiling of her class. She was always like this. Stared into the ceiling of her bedroom or stared into the ceiling of her living room. And it really made her looked like one stupid person.

And then the voice of her brunette friend echoed in her mind. _Hinata, you always look at something with such boring thoughts. Who knows, such little things might be a change in your life or something._

Maybe she should open up herself. Maybe she should stop rejecting her friends whenever they invited her to an outing or event or some other things. However, she smiled to herself and thought to herself. I like it like this.

What's the point of falling in love and then ends up breaking up anyway? What's the point of entering someone's life and then becomes their _sadness_? She hated 'love' every time she thought of those theory she made up by herself. It was her philosophy.

"Hey, that guy over there is looking at you." Ten-ten said, pointing towards her ten o'clock direction and chuckled softly "pretty cute, isn't he?"

"No ten-ten, he is looking at the bunch of girls behind me and not me." Hinata reply flatly and dropped her shoulders "ten-ten, I really appreciate you for everything you had done for me. Like trying your best to get me a guy or so but I really don't intend to have one."

"You need to have one, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head "I don't need to."

As they exited their school, she came across someone familiar. It was his uniform that kinda attracted her attention though her brunette friend continued to nag on her to get a guy. A guy from prestigious school and somewhat, looked real familiar.

"Hold up," ten-ten pushed her hand out, stopping the blue head from continuing to walk "isn't he the... The..."

Ten-ten had a real forgetful memory. No doubts.

"The guy from the prestigious school where we had the course and ended just five days ago." Hinata answered her question.

"Oh yes." Ten-ten rubbed her chin with her index, (Making her look like a person with an incredible knowledge) "why is he here?"

Hinata tilted her head a little as she secretly eyed him while continuing to walk slowly. Then she stopped abruptly, causing her brunette friend to stop too.

"Hi," Hinata greeted.

He was right in front of them. And this scene had rather received quite a number of attention. I mean, a prestigious student talking to a quiet blue head. And that dude's school wasn't just a prestigious school but a prestigious prestigious school.

"Why didn't you call me?" He quizzed.

_What a good greeting._ Hinata mentally thought and shrugged her shoulder "why must I? I don't even know you and I don't even have your number." She finished, turning herself and preparing to go.

All thanks to ten-ten for being such a kind soul by turning her to face that hot dude, she was stuck with him now.

Ten-ten had bided goodbye a few minutes ago and he suggested to walk her back home and of course, she politely rejected it but he still insisted and to prevent anymore attention from her other school mates, she walked off, already expecting him to follow.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked again.

"I don't have your number."

"I did give you my number. I wrote it on your hand." He said, quickened his pace and mumbling to himself some stuff Hinata couldn't really catch. Probably talking about how fast she was walking.

"You scribbled. I've got sweaty palms. Look," she stopped and faced him "I've replied your question and I don't want my dad to misunderstand anything."

"Your dad sucks." He said offhandedly.

"I know and thanks for that." Rolling her eyes, she continued walking and as expected, he followed. She was getting slightly annoyed by his existence and wondered why the hell did she even thought about him and her getting together or something.

"Here,"

His voice made her stopped. Not because like those movies where maybe his voice was so sexy that attracted her or anything but she hoped that maybe if she was to stop and listened to him for just a moment, he would stop following her home. Who wants a stranger to be following you home?

"This is my lucky charm," he unlocked that small little key chain that was dangling on his bag and passed it to her "just accept it if you want me to stop following you home."

Great deal. She nodded her head and grabbed that small little pig on his hand and walked off.

A guy who relied on his lucky charm to get into a prestigious school. He was really annoying.

Hinata stared at the key chain and sighed. It was really bad tojust threw it away. After all, it was his lucky charm. She turned the key chain around and then there was this small little white paper. She gently pulled it off from the keychain and opened it. After a few seconds of blank staring at it, she sighed.

_Call me or I'll be there at your school every day. _

How the hell did he even know her school?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **Happy is a choice. That is Hinata's philosophy and Sasuke is determined to prove her wrong and changes her point of view**.**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Thanks for all those reviews I've received! It totally made my day. Do continue support this story of mine! Enjoy and do review about it! :)_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 03

.

.

_Pretty nice handwriting. For a male_. Hinata thought as she laid on her bed, tossing herself around it as she stared blankly at the piece of note from that hot dude. Wondering to herself whether should she call him or anything.

Of course she didn't want to. Who calls a stranger? However, on the other side she knew she had to call to prevent him from coming to her school tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or so. She hated to be the centre of attention. Though at least, she got Karin's attention.

Torn between those thoughts, she grabbed her wallet and took a coin out from it. She tossed it in the air and covered it the moment the coin landed nicely on her palm.

"Head and I'll call."

She slowly opened and a loud sigh escaped her lips. Damn. She mentally cursed. Thinking of maybe another round of tossing but she was too lazy for it. Plus she knew she would still end up calling him. After all, she needed him to get away from his school. Just give him a call and asked him nicely what he wanted and end it. Nice. Sweet. She thought as she slowly dialed his number but just as she was about to press that call button, she locked her phone by pressing the lock button.

Maybe, just a text.

_This is Hinata. The girl you wouldn't stop following earlier today_.

Once she sent the message, she locked her phone and placed it aside before dropping her head on her pillow and tried to knock herself out before she received his reply. A wave of vibration made her grunt. Rather loudly.

_I remember I said call and not text and I believed I've clearly stated it on that piece of note attached to the keychain._

That dude was seriously getting on her nerves. She ignored his message and after a few minutes, the vibration from her phone woke her up again.

_So I'll see you tomorrow at your school?_

Grunting out loudly, she dialed for his number and called him.

"Hey,"

Hinata kept quiet. First of all, the only reason why she called him was because she wanted to just tell him off or something around that line. But she didn't.

"Hey, so your name is Hinata?" He questioned.

Hinata nodded her head and then realized that she was actually on the phone with him "Yea. What is it that you want?"

"Nothing much actually."

"Okay, stop pestering me and stop threatening me." Hinata said.

"I didn't really threaten you. It's just nice to send a pretty lady back home everyday. It's a nice gesture from me. To _you_." He said, chuckling softly.

"Then I would like to kindly reject that nice gesture of yours."

Of course that was what she said. However, what was on her mind was actually the word _Pretty_. Just pretty, pretty and even more pretty popping out in her mind. And then she shivered a little from his words. From me to you.

"Alright. It's late. I've school tomorrow." Hinata said.

"My name's Sasuke." He stammered a little and continued "yea."

"Bye." She finished and clicked off.

* * *

"No, really?" Ten-ten slouched herself against her chair and sighed "you're really stupid."

Hinata shrugged and returned back to her book. She really hated the fact that that Sasuke guy was threatening her. Though he said it was his way of being nice. She hated him for being so annoying. And then her heart softened a little the moment his voice echoed in her mind. _Pretty_.

She felt flattered. Of course. And this resulted to her that she wanted to call him again. However on the other hand, her old theory of love and shit made her think otherwise. What's the point of love when it doesn't even last. After all, we all die.

"He's annoying." Hinata simply replied. "He's like... He's name is Sasuke anyway."

"I can see he's pretty much interested in you," ten-ten narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized the blue head "ever thought of giving him a chance?"

"Nope," an instant reply from the female Hyuga and continued "I already said it before. I don't intend to be involved in a relationship."

A rather annoyed sigh left the brunette's lips as she constantly played with the tip of her blue pen which repeatedly producing the clicking sound. Annoying but Hinata kept it down. "Why Hinata? Just why?" The brunette asked.

She simply shrugged "I believed that everyone die. And why love when it is going to be forgotten anyway? It doesn't last and it wouldn't last." Hinata said, closing her textbook "not trying to say that you and my cousin wouldn't last but it's just that.." She paused as she choked on her saliva. "It _will_ be forgotten one day." She finished.

Ten-ten merely just have her a sigh and shrugged. She continued to nag at the blue head with her usual words hoping that she would find a guy that would really change her point of view. Who actually viewed Love in such a pessimistic way beside the female Hyuga when they usually said that being in love is the most happiest thing alive.

"Just before you die, get someone." Ten-ten flashed a wisp of sad smile as she walked back to her own seat.

Yea.

Exiting her school with her brunette friend, she secretly looked around the area where that Sasuke had stood and waited for her. He wasn't there and it relieved Hinata a lot.

"See you." Hinata waved, walking in the opposite direction from her friend.

Not that she didn't want to find someone. It was just that she hated to know that what if, just what if one day she was to leave or anything or they broke up and by then, she would be his sadness. Which was the last thing she wanted. To be someone's sadness. Minimizing herself from coming in contact with the social world prevented her from becoming someone's sadness. And maybe because of this, she was being cast under the anti-social group.

Watching the mini television as she waited for her train to arrive, she couldn't help but to think about how retarded her brunette friend as well as her cousin was. Like what she said, love will be forgotten one day. Why love?

"I didn't know you are into such musical shows."

Turning herself around to find that Sasuke dude standing behind her with one of his hand tucked into his pocket. She dropped her shoulders a little and sighed mutely.

"Just what do you want?" She repeated her question.

"Nothing," he shrugged "I'm just hopping that I would be able to find something that can make you happy."

"Nothing alright?" Said the annoyed Hyuga.

"Maybe some musical shows? Hair spray is quite an interesting show." He said, smiling a little.

"The only thing that can make me happy is for you to stop following me." She said flatly.

"Alright," he pulled his hand out from his pocket and brought both of his hand up to place it behind his head before walking off.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Thank god. She thought.

"But that doesn't really make me happy," his voice shocked her from her mini little dozed off session "and I remembered you saying that you wouldn't be happy if someone around you isn't happy."

Gritting her teeth a little, she stood up from her seat and turned to face that Sasuke. (She still preferred to call him That Sasuke) After class, she was god damn tired. And with an annoying person around her, it wouldn't, in any way calm her mood down.

"I didn't said that." Hinata calmly replied (It would be real embarrassing to flare in public. Especially towards strangers.)

"You did— oh wait, that wasn't you," he chuckled a little "your brunette friend told me that."

Deep in her mind, she was picturing how she could actually grab a knife and stabbed that friend of hers many many times without fearing that she might get locked up or anything. She took a deep breath in and shook her head "she always misunderstands my way of thinking."

"So you're happy when someone around you is sad?" He quizzed.

Hinata wasn't really sure of her answer. Not that she was perplexed about her thoughts of anything. It was just that she didn't know how to reply that question of his. (Prestigious school's student. Yea.) She hated to be someone's sadness which pretty much in another terms meant that she hated to see someone being sad because of her. Of course, if someone was sad due to some relationship problem with either his or her partner, then that's obviously out of her question.

"I hate to be someone's sadness," she said "that's the only thing I have, to answer your question. Whether is it answered or not, I don't care."

That Sasuke laughed a little and nodded his head "you're really a beautiful and interesting person."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **Happy is a choice. That is Hinata's philosophy and Sasuke is determined to prove her wrong and changes her point of view**.**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Thanks for all those reviews I've received! It totally made my day. Do continue support this story of mine! Enjoy and do review about it! :)_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 03

.

.

She haven't really seen him after the train event. Where he popped out of no where and started annoying her. Though he mentioned that she was beautiful. That was the another thing. Which bothered her a little yet didn't really much bother her at all.

She attended school as usual, talked to her brunette friend as usual which probably ended up with her nagging at her yet again and then returning home to take care of her little sister. It was back to her usual days and routine again and for a brief moment, she hoped that he might appear again and maybe somewhat "brighten" up her life or something.

Not that she was saying she was all along living in the dark or whatsoever but yes, she admitted that she needed something more than just going home and repeated the same old usual stuff she did every single day. She needed something. Yet, she didn't know what exactly was that something.

"I've no idea," Hinata mumbled and sighed mutely "it's like... Something that's a waste time."

"Ne-chan, you can't think of love like this." Hanabi said, nodding her head as she spoke. Making herself as if she was like some expert.

"Well, I happened to be doing it now." Hinata shrugged.

"You've no hope." Hanabi let out a sigh before exiting her room.

Hinata laid herself on her bed and smiled a little to herself. She wondered how was it like to be in love and on and then chuckled a little. A waste of time

"Hello?" Hinata said through the phone.

Hinata smiled a little as she heard her best brunette friend's voice. Once in a while, she would get calls from ten-ten and such days she would be having long talk on the phone with her and maybe ending it near midnight. She loved doing such things. At least she was able to know what was going on between she and her cousin and if there was anything wrong, she could help her brunette friend to chide her cousin or something.

And of course, the nagging. Ten-ten didn't seem to get tired of it and every time when they were having conversations she would, an any other way find a way to link their conversation to her nagging.

"I get it. I get it." Hinata said, smiling a little at the thought of how thoughtful her best friend was. Though just a little annoying at times.

"Really?" Hinata sat up from her bed as her eyes beamed a little.

One thing she never really told anyone before was that she was a great fan of the Akatsuki band. They were like cool shit. And when her brunette friend told her that she was going to give her a poster of them, she wasn't happy but she was thankful.

They weren't as popular as back then and even though they already had disbanded the band (Which made it hard for her to find posters of them) Her fandom never died out. She loved them for their songs. Especially their jazz and classical. They played almost all types of songs but jazz and classical were at their best.

She would stare at the mini poster pasted on her wall and then fantasized how she was able to meet them and then get an autograph from them and then get a group photo with every single one of them in the band. That would be nice. And that would probably be one of her do to list before she passed away or something.

Speaking of to do list, she causally opened the small drawer beside her bed and took a red moleskin notebook out. She opened it up and pulled the pen that was all along 'stuck' to the side of the book. (A rather interesting way to prevent her pen from going missing was to blue tacked it to her book.)

_To do list:_

_Hanabi must be happy every day._

_Try out the newly opened mochi restaurant._

_Meet the Akatsuki band before I die_.

She lightly tapped the end of her pen against her chin as she continued to ponder about what was more to add to her to do list and at the same time, listening to her brunette friend talking about her alienic fingers. Just three things to be done before she dies merely just showed the entire world how boring her life was.

_To get a job that I liked._

_To find a love..._

She stopped and frowned a little. Maybe? Many had said that in your life you need a lover. To her, that saying was trash. However, many hadn't stop pestering her to get one. Especially her brunette friend and her cousin. (They were in cahoots. Obviously.)

_To find a lover... MAYBE_.

She capitalized the word 'maybe' to enhanced its importance and to increase its visibility. Yea, maybe to find a lover before she go off to place beyond the universe.

"Goodnight then," Hinata nodded her head "sweet dreams."

She kept her moleskin book and laid herself down on her bed comfortably before closing her eyes and drifting off to another dimension of her own.

* * *

"Are you Hinata?"

Hinata frowned a little and nodded her head slowly. A blonde guy with his blue eyes were grinning in a retarded way in front of her. She waited for a few seconds for him to continue whatever he wanted to say but apparently all he did was just smiling away. In a retarded way.

"Is there anything I can help?" She quizzed. She tried to be nice.

"Oh! My friend Sasuke said he know you, you know him right?"

"No," she shook her head "I don't know that guy."

That blue eyed boy knitted his brow together as his hand ran into his pocket and started searching for stuff. Then, he pulled out a photo and studied it for a few seconds and grinned widely.

"This picture is indeed you," he said, flipping the photo so it was now facing the blue head "he told me to look for you."

Hinata's eyes widened a little as she looked at the photo. Since when did he even get a photo of her?

She snatched the photo from him instantly and grunted softly "what?" She was really annoyed by that guy.

"He is sick." The blue eyed boy said as he shrugged his shoulder a little "He needed you."

The way he put his words made Hinata laughed a little in her mind. He needed her? It was like as if she was his god or something. Not like her appearance would make him feel hell lots better or something. She was no doctor.

"I'm not a doctor. Get a doctor." She said.

"No. I mean, we did. His parents did, technically. But it didn't get him better so when I visited him, he said he wanted to see you." He explained, "and I apologized that I didn't introduce myself in the first place. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"And I don't think I've magical power that can heal him instantly. Naruto."

"God, just visit him. He's sick. Like really sick." Naruto bend a little down and flashed his puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work in any way." Hinata said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Please, just visit him. He might die and I can't afford to see my best friend die in front of me."

Hinata turned and looked at him. He was a good person. He treasured his friend, a lot. She mentally shrugged and nodded her head a little, mouthing a 'fine' in the most annoyed way.

"Okay, so his parents is home. Just act friendly even if you are not that friendly."

Thanks. Hinata thought mentally and nodded her head. He knocked on the door for a few times and when it opened, a beautiful lady stood in front of her.

"Ah, Naruto-san you're here again," she smiled as she stepped aside, signaling him to enter "do come in too!"

Hinata followed Naruto in and stood rooted when he stopped. She studied his entire house and much to her amazement, he wasn't that rich. (Going to a prestigious school requires lots of money.)

"Sasu-kun is upstairs, in his room."

A small little soft sigh escaped her lips as she followed that Naruto up to that Sasuke's room. Why the hell did she even agree to this? It was a waste of time. She could probably go home and rest or cook something for her little sister.

That Naruto didn't knock the door. He opened it causally and walked in as Hinata followed him in. Her bored eyes lit up a little at the moment she stepped into his room. It was freaking another universe.

"Hinata?" That Sasuke sat up slowly and smiled weakly at the blue head, hoping for a smile in return.

She nodded her head as her eyes focused on the wall and the ceiling of his room. It was freaking another universe.

"She's probably amazed by this." Naruto chuckled softly.

"Everyone does." Sasuke said and shrugged "I designed it."

She slowly turned her eyes to him and frowned a little "why stars and galaxies and moon and things so.. Another universe?"

Sasuke stepped out of his bed and looked around his room "it takes me to another universe."

Hinata was in awe. For a moment. Then as she realized that that Sasuke wasn't that much of being so sick as how Naruto had described him, she felt a annoyed. Like even more annoyed.

"You aren't that sick. Aren't you?" Hinata quizzed as she scrutinized him.

His eyes widened a little and then he started coughing. In a really fake way and then slowly making his way back to his bed. "I'm really sick."

"Yea, he's very sick." Naruto said, chuckling softly.

Hinata grunted a little. "Alright. I've no time to waste. I need to get back home now."

"Hey, I'm dying here."

"A dying person don't say that." Hinata said.

"You sure for a tough one." Naruto commented.

"Yea. I like a challenge. And she's really beautiful." That Sasuke said as he looked at the blue head and a wisp of his smile.

"Bye." Hinata turned herself quickly, hoping that both of them didn't really catch her rather flushed cheeks.

Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful. The word never stopped appearing in her mind as well as his voice.

"Hey wait," Sasuke said, jumping off his bed and ran up to her, stopping her from exiting his room "I'm really glad to see you again."

The way he looked at her, Hinata had to admit it. The way he looked at her was how every woman wanted to be looked at.

"Hey Sasuke,"

The door opened. The three of them turned at the same time, all looking towards the door. Long dark haired tied into pony tail. It took the blue head for a moment to realize who that person was.

"Uchiha I-Itachi-san?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **There's always a good thing for every happening. Maybe a pestering bastard is something good too.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and do review more! Sorry for the trouble but all reviews really really give me motivation to continue and at the same time, making my day! :) enjoy reading it! _

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 05

.

.

Never had she ever thought that she would meet someone from her favorite band. Never had she ever dared to even think that she could be so close to him. Speaking of which, yes. That Sasuke indeed resembled Itachi and both of them shared the same family name. Not surprise they were brothers.

"Wait, so you saw Uchiha Itachi?" Ten-ten quizzed as she stopped her eating "like, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi?"

Hinata nodded her head "he was this close to me. Like this close only."

"And you didn't even ask for his signature?! Or at least a picture?"

She shook her head slowly and shrugged "I stared at him."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Hinata said.

"Do you know how many fans of Akatsuki wanted to meet Uchiha Itachi and all you did was just staring at him. No autograph and no picture. Are you even alive?" Ten-ten let out a soft sigh as she slouched herself against her chair "sometimes I hope Internet is able to tell me what the hell are you."

"A human being living on earth." Hinata causally commented and continued "plus, I believe that Sasuke is again going to look for me so..."

Ten-ten lifted her hand away from her eyes and smirked cheekily "you're smart yea? Making use of another person. That's mean at the same time."

"I didn't make use of him. I'm just hoping that I could call him to ask his brother for an autograph for me."

"Yea, that's better." Ten-ten said, smiling a little as she placed her hand over her eyes and resting herself against her chair.

* * *

"I'm going to be honest with you," Hinata said, tightening her grip and continued "the one and only reason why you're able to walk beside me today is because you're Uchiha Itachi's younger brother."

He stopped walking and Hinata stopped too. She stared at him for a few second before knitting her brows together as he started chuckling. "You're really a straight forward person. That's what I like about you."

Like like like like like. Another word. God damn. Hinata sighed and shrugged "been told many times."

"You are a fan of him?"

"Yea. I'm a fan of Akatsuki." Hinata said, smiling a little as she mentioned her favorite band's name.

"Then it's really sad for you when the news broke that they were disbanded right?"

She nodded her head. "It's predictable. All band are going to be disbanded one day. Everyone need to settle down after all."

"Everyone?" He quizzed "then what about you?"

Hinata mentally sighed as he questioned her. She shouldn't have had mention about everyone having to settle down. Now she had to answer his question.

"Not sure."

"Not sure?" He smirked and nodded his head slowly "Anyway, do you want a autograph or a picture of my brother?" He quizzed, voice softened a little.

She thought she could feel a tint of melancholy in his voice. She then shook her thoughts away and shook her head "I don't really need those. I mean, if its not troubling you that yea. I'm just telling you that. Just telling." She mumbled.

"Anything for you."

He and his words. She hated it.

* * *

Hinata woke up at four in the morning by the soft sound that was being produced by her phone. Yes, she was a light sleeper. She barely opened her eyes as she felt for her phone.

_I've gotten you an autograph and a photo of him_.

The words were rather blurry (She was half awake) but she roughly got the idea of what he wanted to say. She then attempted to go back to sleep which failed in the end. She laid on her bed, staring blankly at her ceiling. The soft chippy sound emerged from her phone again.

_Are you free today? _

She placed the phone away and pulled her blanket up to cover her face. What exactly that Sasuke want? Why wouldn't he stop pestering her or whatsoever? She grunted softly and tossed herself around the bed for a few minutes before sitting up and grabbed her phone.

_Yea. I am._

She sent. Followed by mentally calling herself stupid for sending that particular message.

_Can we hang out?_

_Okay._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **There's always a good thing for every happening. Maybe a pestering bastard is something good too.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and do review more! Sorry for the trouble but all reviews really really give me motivation to continue and at the same time, making my day! :) enjoy reading it! _

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 06

.

.

Hinata did not text him for about three days. He did ask when she was free. She didn't ignore. She just happened to be real busy and by the time she saw the text message he sent her, it was hours later and at that time, she was real tired. Thinking that it would be a waste of time replying messages received hours ago, she placed her phone aside and plopped herself on her bed.

It was good though. He didn't really text her after that. Though that means she wouldn't be able to get the autograph and picture of Uchiha Itachi from him.

Hanabi was watching her favorite reality shows and was giggling by herself. Hinata joined in and stared at the television screen without anything going into her brain. She had no idea why people like watching shows. She then told her little sister about the event of meeting Uchiha Itachi and then shaking her head "I didn't get his autograph though."

"Oh." Hanabi nodded her head as he kept her eyes focused on that television screen.

"What about you?"

"I'm good." Hanabi said.

There was a brief moment of silence before Hanabi stood up and walked towards her room and coming back after a few minutes, passing Hinata an envelope. "Yesterday a guy delivered this."

"Hot?"

"Yes. Kinda." Hanabi chortled and returned back to her reality shows.

Hinata went back to her room and opened the envelope. As expected, she knew it was from him. An autograph as well as a picture of Uchiha Itachi. She pulled open her drawer and took a pin out and then pinning the picture up on her board that was hanging in front of her study table. She stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing her phone and stared at his contact number.

She got what she wanted.

_Thanks for the... Yea. You get it._

Then why was she sending messages to him?

_Oh. Didn't expect you to text me. I thought you will avoid me after you received those._

Why was that pestering bastard kept on pestering her?

_I'm not a cold person. Thanks anyway. Really appreciated it._

_Hey, can we hang out now?_

She stared at it for a few seconds before typing it out whatever she wanted to reply and then again, regretting it.

_Yea. Okay. Meet me outside my school._

Just why the hell?

* * *

She waited patiently for him under the oak tree right in front of her school. It wasn't until five minutes later he appeared, attempting to scare her but fail desperately, they decided to head towards the nearest art museum.

"You love art works?" He quizzed.

She shook her head "not really. Parks are boring. I hate coffee which means cafe is a no. Theme parks are a waste of money. There's this museum which has a free entrance."

He chuckled softly and quickened his pace so that he was just a few centimeters in front of her. He then turned himself and started walking backwards, looking directly at her. "You're the first lady I've met that kinda interested me a lot."

"Thanks." Hinata said "but you're the first guy that I've met which kinda annoyed me a lot."

He chuckled "then why did you agree to hang out with me?"

She shrugged "so that I will not owe you anything?"

He nodded his head and returned back to his normal walking beside her. The entire trip was a quiet one. Even at the museum. None of them spoke.

* * *

"I'm not going on any dates with anyone," Hinata said. "And definitely I'm not going on dates with that Sasuke."

"But I did see you with him at the art museum yesterday." Ten-ten said, cocking her brow with a cheeky smile.

"He helped me get what I wanted so I return him a favor."

"What..?" Ten-ten whined a little "that's it?"

"That's it."

"Anyway, me and your cousin had decided that if you're still single at the end of the year, we will make you go on dates."

"I'm not going on dates." Hinata said.

"Oh yes you're. Unless you find someone."

"No I'm not. Unless you're able to make me."

"Just find someone and be happy, alright?" Ten-ten said with a sigh.

"Not that easy," Hinata mumbled as she looked out of the window and then breathing out a soft sigh "not that easy."

"Hinata, you're the only person I've ever known saying that love is a waste of time. How do you know when you didn't even experience it before?"

On Sunday, she made a trip down to town just to buy her little sister her favorite pastries (strawberry shortcake or oreo cheesecake. Those usual pastries that girls love.) It was chaotic. Everywhere was so crowded she could barely made her way through. Luckily she wasn't some sickly person or those who suffered from phobia which is afraid of crowds.

After purchasing what she wanted, she exited the bakery and sighed upon the sight of the crowd and the heavy downpour. She looked around her surrounding and many of them were in the same exact situation with her. She gave her little sister a text before making her way to the nearest cafe. (She needed a seat. Not to have coffee.)

Cafe was always crowded. Especially during raining days where many would just use cafes as a place to wait till the rain was over. However, it was the other way round. There wasn't much people and it was especially quiet. She sat by the window and stared out of it, hoping to see her cousin so she would be able to hitch a ride home or the rain to stop immediately.

Instead of those, she saw someone she wanted to meet. Uchiha Itachi. Her eyes gleamed a little as she knitted her elegant brow together while focussing on him across the street. He wasn't alone. Good that he wasn't with his younger brother. Though he was with that blonde which was called... Naruto? And someone she couldn't really see.

She watched them as they crossed the road, receiving many stares and fingers pointing. Then they entered this cafe and for a moment she thought she was lucid dreaming or something.

Then the Naruto waved. She stared at him, not waving back hoping that he would just go away after feeling embarrassed. He didn't. Instead he made his way towards her with Uchiha Itachi and.. Sasori.

"Hinata!" That Naruto pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down without asking for her permission or anything.

"Hey," she greeted and turned her attention towards the two Akatsuki member.

"Ah, so you're the girl my little brother is crazy about huh?" Itachi smirked as he politely asked for a chair from the other table and joined into the table.

Hinata shrugged.

"She's good." Itachi said.

Naruto nodded his head and chuckled "that teme has good taste but she's a challenge."

Hinata ignored their conversation as she stared out of the window. It wasn't as if she was just plainly hoping that the rain would stop or she would see her cousin. She went on with her normal day dreaming thoughts. Hanabi's cake was still with her. She still had many laundry to do. She had to cook dinner before Neji was home. Oh wait, he probably had dinner with ten-ten.

Her thoughts were all shoved aside when she heard her name being called.

"Hinata, what do you think of my little brother?" Itachi quizzed with a smile that probably no one was able to resist.

"Itachi, I suggest you not to do that. Your brother wouldn't be please." Sasori said.

Itachi shrugged. Hinata looked away, decided to ignore whatever their conversation was but it suddenly got to her that Itachi was going to do something after realizing what Sasori meant. She turned her head to face the Uchiha, only to have something soft against her lips.

"Oh, it's gonna be a war between the Uchihas." Naruto said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **There's always a good thing for every happening. Maybe a pestering bastard is something good too.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_very greatful to those who reviewed and actually PM me about the stories! Motivation up!_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 07

.

.

Hinata nodded goodbye left for school. Yesterday's happening she only hoped she could just erased it from her mind or whatsoever. Of course she wasn't like going crazy over the kiss like one over obsessed fan girl (though she kinda admitted that she was nearly an over obsessed fan) or simply just giving him the 'what the hell was that for' face. She did what all girls would do if strangers (even if he was a superstar) kissed them in public. A slap, a stomp on the feet and "what the hell was that for?!". She wasn't much of an attention person but that really attracted many attention.

"Hinata,"

She looked around and found the younger Uchiha standing beside her. Not to be rude, she pulled one of her earpiece out and greeted him with a nod.

"Going to school?"

She cocked her brow and shook her head "no, I'm going to hell."

He chuckled and continued "anyway, I heard from Naruto that you met my brother yesterday."

So, he learnt about what had happened yesterday? Naruto mentioned it that it would be war between the Uchihas but she knew it wouldn't be like war where they started building cement walls and prepare grenades and machine guns or so. For a millisecond, she hoped those wouldn't really happen.

"Anything happen?"

Hinata shrugged "didn't Naruto tell you everything?"

"He called me to ask you."

"Itachi is a jerk. He ki—" she stopped. It wouldn't be good to have war in Konoha between the brothers and what most to have her to be the cause of it. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued. "He's a jerk."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." She said with the thought of him kissing her in the lips appeared in her mind "he's just a jerk."

"It's kinda good to know that you hate him." He smirked "at least, I don't have to worry that I've a competitor."

"What makes you think that he would definitely go after me?"

"He's always taking things I wanted away from me."

She sighed softly as the train arrived. She didn't really like the fact that the Uchihas were giving her so much trouble. Trouble as in trouble like troublesome stuff. She _hated_ it.

"I may have a liking for Naruto." She said out of a sudden.

Maybe telling him that she has someone in mind would make him stop pestering her.

Sasuke looked at her, askew. "As in that loud idiotic blonde who never stops talking?"

"Yes, that loud idiotic blonde who never stops talking." Hinata nodded her head.

"What? Are you serious about this?"

Hinata shrugged "my stop is here. Why do you think?

* * *

A series of vibration caused her to give in. She grabbed the phone beside her while focussing on the soap opera she and her little sister were watching. She hated it when someone just ruined their sisters time.

_Hey, what are you doing? _

_Can we meet again some other time? _

_You serious about him?_

Hinata sighed as she threw her phone aside. Apparently her idea of making him stop pestering her failed and instead of getting what she wanted, it was the opposite. He pestered her even _more_ than usual.

"Who's that?" Hanabi quizzed.

"Someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Hell no." Hinata snapped.

"I suggest you to reply him or he will probably go on moody. That hot kind that delivered the envelope, right?"

Hinata shrugged and signaled her sister to watch the opera.

"He's a good catch. He's hot, Hinata. It's hard for a hot guy to woo someone like you so you better cease this golden opportunity."

"Golden opportunity?" Hinata giggled softly "and what the hell does it mean by someone like me?"

"Text him."

"Maybe later." Hinata drawled.

"Oh pyou better do. Or he will probably be so sad. Like really really sad. Like really really really really—"

"Alright, I get it. I'll text him now."

Texting that guy was a chore. She probably just got herself even more trouble by telling that guy that she had a liking for Naruto. Maybe someone else would help a little. Like saying she liked someone he doesn't know. Blamed it all on herself for saying that loud blonde's name.

_Hey._

_I thought you won't reply me._

Well, she was thinking of that but apparently she had someone who wouldn't stop saying how miserable his life would be without her reply. Not like he was going to die or something.

_What's the thing?_

_Just wondering. Didn't read my previous message?_

She never thought that one day she would be having troubles replying messages. Due to 'I have exactly no idea how to reply your question because whatever I've done, you shouldn't know cause it would ruin my plan'. Though her plan was pretty ruined— not really. It was ruin in the first place at all. It just didn't turn out the way she expected it would be.

_I said maybe._

_So you don't really have a thing for that dobe?_

_Maybe. Maybe not. _

He did not reply afterwards and for that, Hinata realized that she was getting worried. Worried as in she was worried that he might go up to that Naruto and start bashing him up. Reason why he did that and why Naruto would get bruises all over was because of her. No good.

_Look, Love can't be forced alright?_

It was about ten minutes. No reply, no call. A call? Yea, maybe a call might help. She dialed for his number and just as she was about to press on that call button, a wave of vibration stopped her.

_Yea. I get it. I'm not that stupid to bash him up._

Did he install some devices or chips into her mind that whatever she was thinking he would be able to know?

_Good to hear._

_I like you._

And small smile appeared on her face as she read that message she received.

* * *

"Wait what? So you tell him that you like me?!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

Hinata sighed and looked down, avoiding those stares they were receiving. She was walking down the street market, hoping to get some really cheap groceries and then she bumped into that blonde dude. It was like as if she and him was more fated compare to she and that Sasuke. She thought of just waving and walked off. However, no. He insisted to treat her to some drinks and even though with her rejections, he practically _dragged_ her to a cafe.

"I said its a 'maybe' thing."

He sat down and smirked "so what did you see in me?"

Hinata shrugged "at least you're way more cheerful that him."

"Oh, so you like guys of my type?" He quizzed as he took a sip of his cold New Zealand berry tea.

She shrugged "it depends. I've no idea too."

"Such a coincidence!"

Both of them raised their heads and Naruto's eyes twitched a little the moment when he realized that his beat friend was actually, in some way giving him death glares which only he was able to notice it.

"Hey," Hinata greeted "it's not a coincidence. I saw you out there eyeing us ever since I sat down."

"Wait, so you're stalking us?" Naruto quizzed, cocking his brow "Uchiha rarely stalks. They do it openly."

"Shut up dobe," he said nonchalantly "so why are you two here?"

"Oh, just some chilling—"

"Just some chilling dates session." Hinata interrupted. Totally cutting Naruto off.

"Date?"

"Yes, date."

"Actually, not exactly a—" Naruto shut himself after receiving a strong kick by that blue head.

"So you guys are dating?"

"No." Hinata replied.

Two guys opened their eyes a little as they stared at the bluenette as she chewed on her straw. Both of them wasn't really expecting a no from her.

"No?" That stoic boy asked.

"Just session when we get to know more about each other."

"Yea!" Naruto nodded his head in agreement "getting to know each other!" That reason was definitely a good way to escape being killed by his best friend.

"Are you free now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you mean me?"

"Not you dobe, I meant by Hinata."

Hinata shook her head "on a date with Naruto."

"Drop that word 'date', will you?" Sasuke said, breathing out and blowing his fringe.

"Alright."

"I guess I've to go now." Naruto stood up and pulled out a sum of money from his wallet and placed it on the table "my treat! See you next time, Hinata."

"See you."

There was minutes of silence after Naruto left. None of them talked. The silence wasn't really awkward but it was definitely piercing despite the fact that they were in a cafe with talking surrounded them.

He broke the silence.

"I really like you."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and closed it after a few seconds. "Why?" She questioned.

He was speechless. She knew he would be.

"Is there a need for a reason why I like you?"

Is there a need? Hinata thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **There's always a good thing for every happening. Maybe a pestering bastard is something good too.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the PMs and reviews I've received! Really appreciated it a lot! Motivation double up! _

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 08

.

.

Hinata laid on her bed, closing her eyes. The moment she heard the door closed, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She wouldn't want her cousin to be bothering her and throwing her with thousand of questions.

_"Is there a need for a reason why I like you?" _

His question made her pondered from the moment he said it till now. Still, she didn't get it. She always thought for every happening, there would be reasons behind it. Like why would an apple drop of newtons head? Because there's a need for someone to discover gravity. Like for every things that happened, there _have_ to be reasons to it.

It definitely applies to love too.

"Hi."

"Wow, I really didn't expect you to call me." He said. She could hear him chuckled from the other side.

"I'm just wondering." She paused "is there a need for a reason?"

"For a reason for?"

"For you to like me." She mumbled, sliding down and pulling her blanket up to cover herself.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Not sure." He said "maybe this is because I like you?"

"What?"

"Like all the time when you would ask really weird questions. Like those times when you questioned all those weird questions or giving those really cool opinions. I like it when you're straight forward. It's just... All sorts of things you do are really cool. And for any reason why I find it cool, I have yet to know. Do you know then?"

His words made her heart jumped. It was like as if when they were talking on phone, they were together. Just beside each other, back facing back and talked.

"I don't." She replied "but maybe someday I will. Or maybe you will."

* * *

She stopped outside his house. It was weird. Why she ended up having his address was really a long long story. All begun when as usual with him tagging alone in the morning and after her school. And he mentioned that Akatsuki band members were good to have a reunion in his apartment. And whatever happened after next wasn't important.

She knocked on the door twice and waited for it for a minute before knocking it again. She was really excited to meet the Akatsuki but the thought of Uchiha Itachi made her shivered a little.

"Oh hi!"

Hinata smiled.

"Sasu-kun is waiting for you. He must be really happy to see you."

His mother was always a lovely lady.

"Thank you, Mrs Uchiha."

"Call me Mikoto." She said, ending it with a really nice and warming smile that made Hinata thought that no one would be able to smile better than her.

"Yes, Mikoto-san."

Hinata then made her way up to his room. He didn't close his door which was pretty weird for high schoolers. She stood up, knocking on the door waiting for at least a permission to enter.

"Come in," he said in his passive voice.

"Hey." Hinata greeted.

He stopped his writing and lifted his head. A small curve appeared as he stood up, walked towards her, greeted politely and closed the door. Hinata stood rooted.

"Make yourself home."

"Make myself home in your room?" Hinata quizzed as she scrutinized him "are you thinking that maybe I will get undress or something like this?"

Sasuke looked at her and chuckled "no. But if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind either."

"Sick bastard." Hinata said as she sat on the edge of his queen size bed.

"Need anything?"

She shrugged, "not really."

"Anyway, they will probably be coming soon so just wait here."

Hinata knitted her brows together. Alright, she had to admit that more than half of the percentage of the reason why she was here in the Uchiha's apartment was because of the Akatsuki. However, just the way that boy phrase his word or his tone was making her sound like some asshole who loves making use of one to get close to another.

"I came not just because of the Akatsuki." She mumbled.

Sasuke lifted his head up from his work and turned himself with the roller chair to face that blue head. Her face was as usual. Like those faces with many thoughts but just couldn't figure out what they were actually thinking off.

He smiled a little "so you came here also for me?"

Hinata frowned as she looked at him. Giving him an instant reply of a no, she looked away.

"I know you are probably thinking that I'm thinking of you in that way. But I don't. So no worries," he said, assuring her and continued "plus, sometimes I do get used to such things."

"Such... Things?"

"Like a quarter of the girls that flock around me is because of my brother." He shrugged "so it's like a get used to it thing."

"You still have another three quarter of girls that flock around you is because of you."

"Then what about you?" He quizzed.

"Me? What about me?"

"Like which category you fall in." A small cheeky smile plastered on his face as he waited for her answer.

Hinata fell in neither of it. She didn't really flock around him in the first place. Then ten-ten once mentioned it to her that of ever that there comes a circumstances when one doesn't know how or what to reply, shrugged your shoulders.

She was about to. Then the thought of shrugging her shoulders meant that she admitted she fell into one of the two category which she just happened not to know which one. She would be admitting to be flocking around him. Which was a big no.

"I fall in..." She paused, taking a moment to think of her answer. "I fall in the category where someone happen to be flocking around me all the time and coincidentally his brother is a member of a band which I'm a fan of so I came to visit him."

"So in another words," he said "you came to me to see my brother."

"And I don't just come to visit my favorite band but it would be nice to return the nice gestures he always claimed that he is giving me." Hinata finished.

"And you wondered why I fall for you." A smirk adorned his face.

* * *

Hinata stared at the piece of paper she was holding onto. Not exactly at the paper but that email on it which reads sausagearecool-shit snailmail. Pretty cool. Opening up her laptop, she logged into her email account and typed that email down on the recipient colum.

.

Dear Mr ...

I'm sincerely apologized for forgetting your name. I thought that maybe your email that you had printed it on the piece of paper you had given it to the project group might have stated your name but apparently not. So I guess you really love sausages.

I am Hinata Hyuga. A student of yours two months ago when we were having that motivational talk course. I understand that the only purpose of yours is to bring out the whole idea of why we all should be motivated in our life. Which much explain the reasons why you are but anything, a motivational talker. To have something for us to live for and not just simply living for the sake of nothing. You once mentioned it that Love, this weird fellow is something that allows everyone to continue living follow by some other things like job and so.

In a way, I'm confused. As a girl who only spent most of her time hanging around girls for more than three quarter of her life and merely talking to guys was probably just asking for directions to the washroom. And for this, I find that love is a waste of time.

I know this may not be an important email to you or you may not even think of opening it to read it, but I would really like to ask you just one question. Is there a reason to like someone? What exactly does love do to motivate people to live?

I just asked two questions. I hoped that you will read this and even if you don't have a proper answer to it, I would love to know what's your most stupidest answer. (Even if I had to go through those long motivational talk again.)

Sincerely,

Hinata Hyuga


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Love & Reverie

**Summary: **There's always a good thing for every happening. Maybe a pestering bastard is something good too.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Sup! Yes, some of you probably realized that I changed the summary if the story quite a couple of time. Well, that was because my cousin said that the summary sucks so... Yea. _

_Anyway, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW AND PM! :)_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Love & Reverie 09

.

.

"No," Hinata shook her head "if you wanna hang out, it has to be not like that."

After receiving truckloads of messages asking her out, she finally agreed with the mindset that she had to return those nice gestures he always claimed he was giving. And to see the Akatsuki.

Maybe that was a pretty bad idea. She thought that someone like him would understand that the whole idea of her saying "yes, okay. We hang out." but however, not. Apparently he thought she finally agreed to date him or something.

"Yes, I did say we can hang out. But it doesn't mean a single thing that I'm dating you. If that's the case, I'm in a relationship with Naruto already."

That Uchiha never failed to have that small little frown on his face whenever he heard her saying that loud guy's name. Hinata always caught him doing that and she found it rather amusing and... Cute.

"So when can we like date?"

"We are dating now," Hinata said "my sister told me that hanging out with friends can be called as a date. Which somewhat explains why nowadays many started saying "having a date with my girls." Applies to girls saying it to girls." Hinata nodded her head as she spoke "yea, so we are dating."

"People are using the word date to loosely now.." He mumbled, letting out a mute sigh at the same time.

It was silence till they reached the museum again. Same old museum with free entrance that displays same old paintings which made him wonder how come that blue head doesn't get tired of it then realizing that she came just because there was a free entrance.

"Actually, what I meant is that date as in date like date date. Girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Hinata stopped and looked at him, giving him that askew look for a second before shrugging. "No idea. I doubt we would ever be into that kind of relationship."

Love is a waste of time.

That was her philosophy.

"Back then I met you, you told me that being happy is a chore to you." He said "honestly, no lies. Are you happy now?"

Hinata took a few minutes into deep thinking mode. She was happy and she needed to admit it. Being happy wasn't much of a chore and especially hanging out with someone you like definitely make you feel a lot a lot happier.

"I am." She said, flashing him a wisp of a smile "I guess I really am."

"So," he smirked "you taken a liking for me now?"

"Nope. Not at all. I still prefer Naruto."

"Dude, you are a murderer." He said, sighing a little then followed by a soft chuckle "but it would be an honor to be killed by you."

* * *

It was about a week ever since she had heard of him. Sometimes, he would just simply go on some missing in action mode. Which happened twice. It wasn't something big for Hinata. Besides just some of the night she would tend to get just a little lonely. Not having messages (which she most of the time would ignore it.) and not having someone to stand by her side during her morning journey to school. She never knew she would grow a little so attached to somebody. Especially that persistent bastard.

Checking her email, she received an email from that Mr Sausage guy. She wasn't really shocked or amazed. After all, he was a motivational speaker and motivational speaker are in another words, a counsellor who talks more than the other party and most of his or her statement is mostly filled with encouraging words.

.

Ms Hinata Hyuga

It is a great pleasure to have one of you guys to remember me. After all, I'm not a fool who don't notice anything. You guys are sleeping while I'm talking. I get that a lot so I'm not going to cry or spending my entire night pondering over such issues.

I am Mr Eiji, anyway.

After receiving that email of yours, it had caused me countless of night (maybe just two.) thinking through about that question you quizzed. What is love? Yes, I do admit that I strongly believe that love, this weird fellow is in any other way motivating people to continuing living. I say this because I believe it.

Then here comes the question. Why do I believe it? And is there a reason needed to love somebody?

Love is but anything, a mystery. Many probably would give you the answer like faith, trust and happiness but my beautiful young lady over here, that's bullshit and I am sure you and me know it well. Love doesn't just exist when both party woke up beside each other or back hugs or random kisses or morning texts.

Love is simple. Love is just love. And is it bad not to have any reason to love someone?

Sincerely,

Mr someone who loves Sausages

Mr Eiji

.

Hinata stared blankly at the screen for a few minutes.

Is it bad not to have any reason?

_Hey, how are you?_

It was kind of a shock that Hinata would actually send a message to that Sasuke first. She didn't expect it ever since the day she met him. Neither nor she had expected she had taken a liking for him. Life's great mysteries which she hated it so much.

He did not reply.

Ironically, she actually waited for him. She waited and waited. She felt like a retard though. At the same time, she felt that weird little thing called loneliness. Not exactly loneliness as in that particular loneliness but it was that type of loneliness where one would feel lonely without the other party.

Damn it.

She grunted softly and grabbed her phone.

_Dude, I hate you. I really do. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you_.


End file.
